Doughnuts
by peddie-obsessed1.0
Summary: Eddie has a crazy way of proposing to Patricia, the funny thing is, it was an accident! Peddie one-shot. Rated T just in case, I'm sure it could be rated K , but just to be on the safe side... Enjoy!


**Doughnuts**

Eddie sat down on the sofa, handing Patricia a plate, angling himself so his knees were knocking his girlfriend's – hopefully future wife. Yes! Eddie was about to propose in an unimaginable way, the ring was nowhere to be seen, only he knew what the ridiculous antics and tricks up his sleeve were...

Cautiously, the nervous twenty-four year-old, dressed perfectly in a tight blue shirt that clung to his muscles and to-die-for dark skinny jeans, gel in his hair spike in all directions possible, picked up his home-made doughnut from the blue and white china placed on the coffee table watching Patricia's every move as she bit into the jammy dessert. He was anxious in case she swallowed the ring accidentally, yes that's right, Eddie had accidentally baked the ring into the treat, so he was just rolling with it. He planned to ask her the big question when she found the ring; he thought it was a romantic gesture.

Patricia was dressed in the most stunning purple dress he had ever seen, her awesome biker boots and trademark fishnet tights of course. Eddie forced one of his best practised smiles ( yes, he practises his smiles in the mirror, got a problem with that?) to cover up the anxiety and threatening feeling that he was about to throw up.

He couldn't really call his creation a doughnut... maybe a stale, jammy piece of rubbish would make more sense. Let's just say, he should be banned from the kitchen, with only the exception of making his famous pancake runs and hoagies. However, still Patricia wouldn't let him make them when she was around, because she thought his "boy sandwich" was stupid, this had just been a one-off occasion that his ban was lifted.

"Slimeball, this actually _tastes _like a slimeball, but grosser!" Patricia was never one to hold back her opinion. Ever.

"Oh, if that isn't the sweet sound of my beautiful girlfriend's voice. Oh the joy!" he replied dryly.

"Enough with the sarcasm, now I'm getting some decent food!" Patricia fired back.

"...Great..." Eddie muttered under his breath, inaudible to Patricia. All he had wanted was for Yacker to stop yacking and to eat his ...delicious? doughnut, and find the accidentally hidden engagement ring in the jammy goodness (not his best idea to leave the ring next to the dough earlier in the cooking mess. But he'll work with it.)

"No! Don't throw it away!" in his panic, he desperately tried to stop her unknowingly trashing her own £2,000 costing ring, by practically yelling.

Patricia jumped, startled, " Um... Why not?!"

"Uh... Because I, uh," he stuttered.

She was becoming more impatient by the second, "Spit it out Eddie!"

"...Marry me?" he shakily added finally.

For a split second, Patricia stood there stunned, seeing the look on Eddie's face she cheekily thought, I can have a little fun with this, before saying, "What does _that _have anything to with doughnuts?"

Eddie sighed, unable to hide the disappointment on his face or process the fact he could have been rejected. Did she just say no? Does she not love me like I love her? Questions swirled around his head so fast, he didn't notice Patricia's face soften and the frown be replaced by a wide grin for a solid minute, realising she was teasing.

When Eddie saw Patricia biting her cheeks to stop her from laughing at him, he figured out he must be blushing, something he never did. She gazed at him as relief washed over his face as she finally let out a squeal of delight. (Wow! They were on a personal rule breaking roll now!) Eddie was still waiting for his answer though, after all, she hadn't actually _agreed _yet.

"YES!" she answered his silent question, as if she could read his thoughts, "Of course I'll marry you doofus!"

His only response was to kiss her passionately, full force, no warning; she let out a noise of surprise before moving perfectly in sync with him. When they started to pull apart, she began, "Seriously though, what does marriage have to do with gross food made by you. You know. I should never have let you loose in the kitchen alo-"

"You just keep yacking, come here-" he he tried to recapture her lips.

She stopped him, placing one elegant finger, nails painted with purple and black zebra stripes, half-heartedly saying "I mean it."

"Well, let's not ruin the moment..." Eddie gently unwrapped Patricia's perfect body from him and fast-walked into the kitchen, his newly found confidence draining away again, just as quickly as it came.

"EDDIE! Now I'm worried!"Patricia started getting up then froze, "wait, where's my ring?"

"Um... about that... uh... I'm gonna get beat up for this," Eddie shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Patricia started to walk towards him, "I maybe kinda, sorta, baked your ring into the doughnut and ended up thinking it was a good idea," Eddie trailed off closing his eyes tight, expecting Patricia to punch him or something. When nothing happened, he cautiously cracked one eye open, peeping through, only to reveal Patricia widening her grin to a size so big, it should be impossible!

It only took her a few seconds glancing at Eddie's bewildered expression for her to finally crack. She ended up clutching her stomach almost rolling on the floor, collapsing in laughter.

"Wait! Let me get this straight," she breathed out between snorts of amusement, "you actually _accidentally _baked my _ring _into a DOUGHNUT of all things! You're such a weasel, doofus!"

Eddie was almost relieved that Patricia had laughed, it would have been _very_ uncharacteristic if she did nothing of the sort. Who was he kidding? He was living in a nightmare waiting to happen!

Still laughing, she eyed him suspiciously, managing to breath out a few more words, "Why not propose like a normal man?" she looked him up and down, "boy." He chuckled slightly, "you truly are strange Edison Sweet!"

Eddie blushed again, taking his time to process everything that had just happened in the last ten minutes, "Don't pretend you don't love my cheesy, cliché gesture, I know you do Yackball." He fired his snarky comeback after what felt like a lifetime, but Patricia didn't seem to pick up on that, lucky for him. She went and stood by Eddie, who was frantically tearing the now destroyed doughnut and searching for the grease-filled ring, probably covered in jam now.

When she didn't reply instantly, Eddie silently cheering himself, knowing he had won this time.

An eternity later, Eddie held up the ring in victory, then kneeling down, "Patricia Louise Williamson, will you do me th-"

"I already said yes, now go wash that thing, I'm not letting you put that filthy thing on _my_ finger!" she joked.

Eddie chuckled in response; he would have to spend the rest of life and forever more with this sassy, snarky character. But somehow, Eddie didn't mind one bit, in fact he LOVED the idea.


End file.
